Flying Clint!
by FrostedFangirl7413
Summary: ...Or 5 times Clint tried to fly, and 1 time he did. Crack fic! No slash or Romance.
1. Prolouge

**Hi! I finally put up a new story! Yay for me!**

**Okay, this was just a random idea I got... I don't know, I could just totally imagine Clint trying to fly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"I want to fly, Tasha." Clint said suddenly one afternoon.

Natasha looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

He stared at her as if it was obvious. "I'm Hawkeye! I've got hawk in my name! I should be able to fly!"

Natasha facepalmed. "You're going to kill yourself, Clint," she muttered.

"No I won't!" he said indignantly. "I'm going to fly! And when you see me fly, you are going to be super jealous!"

"You will be jealous of **me** when you end up in the hospital."

"But I won't end up in there, so hah." Clint countered, sticking his tongue out. "It's my destiny to fly!"

Natasha rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she told him before exiting.

Little did she know just how set on flying Clint was.

* * *

**So... yeah! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Of Umbrellas and Angry Spies

**Alrighty, here's the first time Clint tries to fly! I hope you enjoy! No I'll just shut up so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Avengers. Nor will I ever own them.**

* * *

Clint cackled to himself quietly as he crawled through the air vents with Fury's umbrella in hand. Finally, he popped open a grate on the top of the Helcarier and pulled himself out. After replacing the grate, Clint walked confidently to the edge of the flying boat and pulled out a hand held fan.

Clint opened the umbrella and turned on the fan. "Geronimo!" he yelled, jumping off the Helcarier.

* * *

Natasha was looking out her window when suddenly Clint fell past with a broken umbrella and a fan. She stared at him as he turned into a black dot that eventually landed in the sea. Before she could process what she had seen, an alarm rang out.

"_All personal, there is a fire on the bridge."_ someone's voice crackled through the speakers. Natasha got up and ran towards the bridge. By the time she got there, the fire was being put out by the emergency sprinklers.

"Have you seen my umbrella?" Fury growled at her, managing to look like a big, wet, black cat.

Natasha felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Oh, Barton was screwed. "I saw Clint fall past my window with your umbrella and a fan, sir. I think he was trying to fly." she deadpanned.

"What?!" Fury said angrily. He stormed over to the big windows at the front of the room and looked down. Sure enough, there was a small black dot in the water below. "Get someone to fish him out," he growled. A few agents saluted and went to get the archer out of the water.

* * *

As a sopping wet Clint was hauled back on board, Natasha stormed up to him and slapped him.

"**What possessed you to steal Fury's umbrella and jump off the Helcarier?!**" she screamed at him.

"It worked for Marry Poppins!" Clint argued, pouting.

Natasha's eye twitched.

* * *

**:D So! What did you think? Reviews will help Clint fly!**


	3. These Wings Are Made to Fly

**Hei peeps! No doubt you don't want to listen to me praddle, so I'll just let you read the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I have about as much of a chance of owning the Avengers as Clint has of flying without assistance.**

* * *

It was still breakfast when Clint snuck into the training room of Stark Tower with a long coil of wire and a pair of child's butterfly wings. He searched the ceiling and smiled, pulling out an arrow and attaching end of the wire to it before shooting the arrow through a loop at the top of the room.

This time he was going to fly, he promised himself as he secured the wire and climbed up it. This time for sure.

* * *

After a only slightly burnt breakfast prepared by Stark Tower's resident super soldier, the Avengers (minus Clint, Natasha had no idea where he had gone) walked into the training room to spar.

"Hey!" said a voice suddenly, causing the five of them to look up. They stared.

Clint was hanging by a wire attached to the ceiling with a pair of wings on his back. He still had his bow and arrows, and was grinning down at them like a lunatic.

Finally, Thor broke the silence. "Friend Clint, what are you doing up there?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm flying!" he yelled down at them.

"Really, Legolass?" Tony asked, head tipped back to stare at the archer.

"Yup!" Clint crowed, not the slightest bit embarrassed.

Steve looked worried. "Clint, it isn't safe up there," he called. "What if the wire breaks?"

"What wire?" Clint asked innocently. "I'm flying!"

Everyone except Clint facepalmed.

"Wait there, I'll be right back," Tony said, turning and walking out the room.

"What's he planning?" Bruce muttered to himself.

Moments later, Tony returned with one of his Iron Man gloves on. Aiming it upwards, he activated the laser, which cut cleanly through the wire.

"**These wings are meant to fly!**" Clint yelled as he fell towards the team and landed on the unlucky Steve.

"Ouch!" Steve grunted, knocked to the ground with an archer in wings sitting on top of him.

Natasha stalked over to them and grabbed Clint's arm, yanking him up harshly and dragging him out of the room. It wasn't long before Clint's yelps were no longer heard.

* * *

**Okay, maybe I should have warned you all about the extreme OOCness... but oh well.**

**A review would be really nice right around now... I'm still rather unsure about this story...**


	4. Test Flight

**Oopsies, I almost forgot about this! I'm glad I didn't... And since you don't want to listen to me rambling, I'll just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: *melodramatic sigh* I STILL don't own the Avengers! Really, people, this isn't going to change!**

* * *

Clint looked up from the book he had been reading—_Flying for Dummies—_as Tony came into his room with a grin.

"Hey Katnis!" he said excitedly. "I was thinking about how much you wanted to fly, so I—"

"You'll let my borrow your suit?!" Clint exclaimed, eyes huge in happiness.

"No." Tony said. "My suit. But," he said, causing Clint to perk up, "I made you some mechanical wings!" he left the room briefly to return hauling a pair of huge, metal, red and gold wings.

"Tony you are epic!" Clint said happily, hugging the billionaire. "Can I go try them out? Please please please?"

Tony grinned. "Sure, and I have just to place for a trial run.

* * *

Both of them stood on the roof of Tony's Malibu home, Clint with the mechanical wings strapped to his back.

"Now, you just jump off the roof and let yourself glide, got it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Clint said.

"Okay, have fun!" Tony said, stepping back.

Clint crowed in happiness and took a running jump off the roof, extending his wings. He gasped in awe as he glided over the beach. A grin lit up his features as he tried to flap and get higher.

Tony's smile was replaced with a frown as Clint flapped his wings. "Uh, yeah no, bad call, Clint! I haven't designed them to flap yet!" he tried to yell.

Even if he was within hearing range, Clint would probably have been too happy to hear. Suddenly, though, he started tilting downwards, and suddenly he was falling instead of flying.

"**Nooooooooooooo!**" he wailed as he landed face first in the sand. He stayed that way as Tony came jogging up.

"You okay?" he asked as Clint picked himself up from the ground.

"I flew!" Clint said, still happy.

Tony sighed. "Sorry, but you didn't really fly. Give me some time to improve those wings, though, and I just might get you off the ground."

Clint pouted and sat down on the sand, defeated. He really wanted to fly...

* * *

**Yah! Tony took pity on Clint and tried to help! :D Unfortunately, it didn't work so well...**

***puppy dog eyes* Please review?**


	5. Ain't Gonna Save Him

**Right! And this is the fourth time!**

**Disclaimer: ...Doesn't Marvel know by now that I don't own this stuff?**

* * *

Clint was driving one of Tony's cars. And no, before you ask, he did not tell Tony that he was taking it out. Because if he had, then Tony would have asked why and tried to stop him when he explained.

Soon, Clint pulled over at the top of some cliffs and opened up a package. He was totally flying this time.

* * *

"Sir, Agent Barton has taken one of your cars out." Jarvis informed Tony, who had been working in the lab.

"What?" he asked, before shaking his head. "Jarvis, tell the others to meet me in the garage."

"Will do, sir." Jarvis said smoothly.

Soon, all the Avengers (minus Clint) were assembled in the garage. "Pile in, everybody!" he said, motioning to one of the cars.

"What's going on, Stark?" Natasha asked as she climbed in the shotgun seat.

"Oh, Clint took out a car and I think he's going to try to fly again," he said casually, pulling out onto the road and following a GPS that showed where Clint was going.

"Not again," Natasha groaned, resting her head back on the seat.

It didn't take long to catch up to Clint, and they saw the car parked on some cliffs. They stopped just in time to watch Clint, dressed in one of those flying squirrel suits, dive off the rocks.

"Oh sh*t!" Tony exclaimed as they all tumbled out. They raced to the edge to see Clint falling towards the pointy rocks at the bottom.

"Okay, who's saving him?" Steve asked, looking around.

Nobody volunteered.

Steve glared at them.

"I left all my suits back at the tower." Tony said.

"I... forgot Mjonlir..." Thor said, avoiding their eyes.

"Does it look like I can fly?" Natasha said dryly.

They all turned back to see Clint pull out a parachute and land safely on the ground. They all sighed in relief.

"Now who's going to go fetch him?" Steve asked.

Nobody volunteered.

* * *

**I think flying in one of those suits would be so fun... XD**

**It's a good thing I know you're all so awesome I don't even have to ask you to review! :P**


	6. Don't Make Deals With Loki

**Oopsies, I might be a little late, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: *facepalms* I'm pretty sure I've ALREADY made it clear that I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Clint was sulking on the couch. It had been a week since he had last tried to fly, and his teammates were very against letting him try again.

Suddenly, Loki came in, settling on a chair with a book. A light bulb went off in Clint's head.

"Loki!" he said.

The god of mischief looked up. "Yes?"

"Can you turn me into a bird? I really want to fly!"

Loki tilted his head, a small smirk on his face. "Do you have any preference concerning the kind of bird?" he asked. His smirk grew wider as Clint shook his head. "Very well, then." he said, waving his hand.

A small pop, and a kiwi bird now stood where the archer had only a second ago. Clint tried to fly, but the kind of bird wasn't made to fly. He squawked angrily at Loki, who just smirked at him.

Just then, Natasha came in and raised an eyebrow at the kiwi.

"That's Clint," Loki supplied helpfully.

Natasha sighed. "He asked you to, didn't he?" she asked.

"He requested to be turned into a bird. He simply did not specify what kind." Loki said innocently.

"Turn him back, please." Natasha said firmly. Another wave, and Clint returned to his normal state.

"Loki!" he said indignantly. "I wanted to fly!"

Natasha shook her head. "When bargaining, Clint, one should close all the loopholes." she told him.

Clint pouted.

* * *

**Yup, never make a deal with Loki.**

**Clint loves it when you review. It makes him happy. Make Clint happy!**


	7. Hitching A Ride

**This is the last chapter. *sniff***

* * *

"Nineteen!" Clint called out as he took down another Doombot.

"Ha! I've got twenty one!" Tony said through the com links.

"I have defeated twenty five of our foes!" Thor declared.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the boys' immature behavior, but was smiling as she took down another robot.

"Just focus on the battle." Steve reminded them. "And Clint, no jumping off building to see if you can fly, because now is not the time.

"I wasn't going to," Clint grumbled.

Soon, the Doombots were defeated, and Clint looked around. SHIELD agents had arrived to clean stuff up. He started heading with Natasha, Bruce, and Steve to the quinjet and stopped as he watched Tony fly off. Thor was starting to twirl his hammer, preparing to fly.

A light bulb turned on in Clint's head as he ran as fast as he could towards the god. Just as Thor started flying, Clint attached himself to the god's legs.

And suddenly he was flying. Actually flying. He whooped for joy. "**I'm flying!**" he yelled, excited. Thor stared at him, confused. He looked ready to shake the archer off, but Natasha's voice stopped him.

"Leave Clint there," she said, sounding exasperated as well as fond. "He really wants to fly."

* * *

**It's over. That's it. Finished. Done. Complete. Wrapped up. And Clint finally got to fly.**

**C'mon, surely you can give one last review as a parting gift?**


End file.
